The Creator
by Coyote-Baybe
Summary: When God created Vampires he had no idea what it would lead too...STARING: MARC CALLAWAY, MATT HARDY, RAVEN, AND AMY DUMAS!!!


The Creator By Hollyann Binion  
  
Rated- Slash  
  
Chapter One: The Begining  
  
Story set Long before "God" had created Mankind such as yourself**  
  
Charcters: Macus (The Creator, is The Undertaker! Well include Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Raven, Molly Holly, Trsish Stratus and MANY MORE.  
  
** WARNING: This story battles with religon, and also of homosexuality, as it  
  
relates to every day life.  
  
**Note The opinions and thoughts, expressed here in this FICTIONAL story, may or may not reflect those of the author.  
  
In the begining God created the world. To be more elaberate the waters, the land, the air, and all ways of life, as we now know it. God was a wonder, a power to not be challenged. It is said that God created the world in less than a week and on the day of worship he rested, but on that Sunday, the day it is said that God was to rest, he did not. God felt his work was not finished. True he had made great things, wonderful things, things that would indeed boggile the mind. God felt that there was more. He realized he needed someone to carry out his word, to go out and teach his ways to others, so they to may be blessed and be of purity.  
  
God needed to create a species that would take on his duties and do his bidding. He wanted his creature(s) to have his might, his power, and his mind, and it did, it had his might, his power, and his mind...but it was better it was a vampire and immortal. It was ever thing God had dreamed that his creation would be so beautiful...it seemed so perfect, but he knew that it wasn't, only he was of perfection. He had created first born "son" and he named him Marcus, he often called him The Creator.  
  
The Creator was amazing, his mind was perplexing and his idea were so enchanting. God often found himself marveling over him, in his mind, in his spirit. Often God felt a little over thrown in The Creator's where abouts. God knew The Creator, held some type of power and although he didn't really know what that was, he was going to see to it that The Creator never became aware of it either. Despite this, God knew that he had done good. He had created what was known as Vampires, a superior creature to all those on the earth, they were amazing. There own fault was the light. For some reason, God's children feared the light, and it hurt them so, burning and ripping at their delicate skin. God had never entened this to be, he was in shock, that anything would harm his children. God protected his children and took them from the light, into the safety of the dark.  
  
It wasn't long before God educated his children. He taught them of reproduction, how through by two souls alike, transfussing blood, more of their kind would spring. God believed this to be true. He taught them of wrong and of right. Right being whatever he said and wrong being using his name in vain, worshipping false idols, and over all disrespecting him.  
  
His children of the night, came to life once the sun laid it's head to rest and when the stars came out to play. The vampires were merry, and pure, and they were wholesome. God loved them. He couldn't have asked for better a gift, then his creation and they loved him to, they worshipped him so.  
  
God noticed The Creator's strengths growing each day, but he didn't want to stiffel this strength, he so dearly loved his first born. So he allowed him to get smarter, stronger, and more powerful, some would say even if he wanted too, God couldn't have stopped Marcus...Some say he did try and failed.  
  
So came the day when God would come face to face with his creation and Marcus, The Creator would come face to face with his maker. Tired of God's way, and undergoing only his beliefs, The Creator came to turn on God, up roaring all the vampires. Marcus had them on his side, and he raged a un-holy war onto God. This is when God realized that he had failed, the un-faulible God, had done wrong. He had set blood hungry animals, beast onto the land and much blood was spilt, as the vampires drank of all those creatures lower then themeselves. God now realized why his children feared the light, they were not of the light, but of darkness. The spawn of evil.  
  
As legend says, if God, The un-faulible one is known to fail, the world as it is shall decay and decend. So God went to work. With tears God slowly killed off his children, his beautiful creation. Then the animals that had been corrupted by the evil brough forth of these demands. Even the land was of waste, it's purity drank and it's remains rotten. God was ashamed and banished himself to a dark whole, alone, were he would plan his New world, his new creatures, better creatures, but not stronger creatures. He wanted to create a species, he saw to be lower than him, so they were easily controlled...he began to work on the human, homosapians.  
  
God never gave Marcus a second thought. He assumed that he had gone down with the rest of his kind, those who came to feed off blood. He was wrong, yet again. Marcus, The Creature, was alive and as God sat alone plotting and planning his creations, The Creator sat as well planning HIS breed, that would engulf God's New world, and rob those pure souls created by the Lord.  
  
"Slowly" Marcus mumbled.  
  
Slowly, MY children will reighn, when the time is right and when there is the coming of an un-pure light.".... 


End file.
